


Protecting Your Heart

by Valorie818



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Bodyguard, Drunk Brian, Flirting, M/M, Male Slash, Murderers, Shamless Flirting, Shirtless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valorie818/pseuds/Valorie818
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny Kiriakis was just trying to live his life until one night he witnesses a murder. But now that Sonny knows what he looks like the murderer will try at nothing to shut him up. So Adrienne hires Will Horton as his bodyguard. Sonny finds Will extremely attractive and wants him while Will is trying to do his job. Can Will fight against Sonny's constant flirting or will he give in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone again. I know a lot of you have been waiting for me to writing another story and start posting and I am happy to tell you that I am. Lol. I told myself that I was going to wait until I completely finish a story before I post it and I mostly did but I was too excited. I do have only one chapter left to write so it’s not that much. 
> 
> Oh and just a few pointers in this story the bad history between Sami and Adrienne doesn’t exist because they don’t even know each other. Also Brian is not the bad guy in this story. He is actually just Sonny’s really good friend.
> 
> Anyway I wanted to thank Mike for editing this entire story. He did a really good job and I appreciate his help.

SSSSSSSSSSS

I stumbled out of the club trying to keep a drunken Brian from falling over, "Hold on, buddy. You don't want to fall face first into the cement and ruin that beautiful face of yours. Do you?"

Brian laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world, and then started singing, "Falling on my face…falling on my face…it would just be terrible…faaaaalling on my faaaaace!!!! "

I snickered internally at how drunk he is; it seems to be a common occurrence lately ever since his boyfriend dumped him. Brian seemed to be taking it pretty hard and I was trying to help a friend through this hard time. That is why I agreed to go with him to this club for the past week so that he could get as drunk as he wanted and I would be there to make sure he got home safe.

All that being equal, I wasn’t surprised when he turned to me and asked, “Hey Sonny? Do you think I’m a bad person? "

We’d been over that topic quite a bit this whole week, and I answered him the same way as all the other times. "No Brian, you aren’t a bad person. You know you aren’t, but you tend to pick boyfriends who are.”

Brian twisted around so that his face was very close to mine, alcohol clearly on his breath and he said another thing that he’s said plenty of other times. “Sonny, you are really good looking. I wish I didn’t feel like you were a brother. Making love to a brother would just be gross…just gross...remember that time we tried to kiss each other? Gross.” I did remember that day, it was in middle school and we came out practically at the same time. We tried kissing each other once to see if there was anything at all but it was a really bad idea. It was like kissing a brother, well actually more like kissing a sister. No chemistry at all. “You know Sonny I hope I find someone someday that is like you but not. And I know you’d want a me, but shyer and blonder…I’m right. Aren’t I, Sonny? Yup… I’m right about that…”

I let Brian ramble on like that, while trying to not laugh, as we walked down the sidewalk on this cold September night. I kept my hand on his arm, making sure he didn’t walk into a wall. As we passed by an alley, I suddenly heard a weird sound coming from it. I stopped in my tracks and squinted my eyes so that I can see in the dark a little more. When my eyesight got a little more adjusted to the dark, I saw that some man had another man shoved up against the wall. At first I thought that maybe they were making out, and I was about ready to turn away and leave, but that is when I noticed a knife in one of the guys' hands. Before I was even able to shout out he brought the knife forward and stabbed the other guy in the chest.

Suddenly the murderer turned his head in my direction and that is when I realized that I had accidently shouted out loud and not in my head. I stood there frozen, not knowing what to do, but as soon as the murderer moved toward me, I made a break for it. I didn't realize I had let go of Brian's arm because now he was 20 feet ahead of me so I ran as fast as I could to catch up with him. When I reached him, I grabbed his arm. "Come on Brian we have to run."

He tried to pull his arm away from me. "Ouch you’re hurting me." When he couldn't get free, he started to pout. "Why do you keep hurting me… why do my exes keep hurting me?"

I ignored his pouting because I have heard it all over and over again for the past week, I swear he is like a broken record. I kept pulling him with me until I finally reached a cop car that was sitting on the side of the road.

I got to the cop car and I knocked on the window trying to get his attention. He rolled down the window. "Can I help you?"

It took a few breaths before I am able to speak. "I just… witnessed… a murder."

The officer got out of the car and walked around it until he was facing me. "I need you to take a deep breath and tell me what you said again."

I took a few more deep breaths and told him again what I saw. After I was done explaining this to him officer Kane, according to his nametag, radioed in the report and put a drunken Brian in the back seat of the car. He followed me back to the alley and once we got there I waited on the sidewalk while Kane went into the alley with his gun drawn. As I was waiting for him to investigate I started to get the feeling that I was being watched. I pushed the feeling aside thinking that I was only traumatized by the recent events but the feeling kept getting stronger.

Against my better judgment I turned around and suddenly there was a man standing right behind me, the same man who I witnessed murdering someone. I was about to shout out but he clamped his hands around my neck and pulled me into the alley behind a dumpster, it was one that sat at the entrance. He pushed me against the wall and started to choke me, I clawed at his hands trying to get him off me but he was too strong and I was slowly losing my strength. I tried looking around to see if officer Kane can see me but the guy choking me was very good at this. He had been able to hide me in the same alley as the cop but not where he could see me. I kept fighting but black spots started to form in my vision and I knew that soon I was going to pass out and die.

Just before my vision when completely black the pressure on my neck was suddenly released and I collapsed to the ground. In what little vision I had left I saw my attacker take off running to the other end of the alley. I lay their stunned while someone grabbed my arm and lifted me up. "Sir, can you hear me? Are you alright or do I need to call in for an ambulance."

I shook my head and tried to speak but it came out scratchy. "No I'm good." I coughed to clear my throat but it didn't work. My attacker did a good job in hurting me; every time I swallow it felt like I have a sore throat from a cold. I looked over at Kane. "So why did that guy take off? I wasn't dead yet."

"I came back out of the alley and saw that you weren't there. At first I thought you had taken off but then I heard some scuffling, I looked over and I happened to see some movement in the shadows. I pulled out my gun and ordered the guy to back away from you and to put his hands up but he decided to just take off instead. I would have gone after him but it looked like you needed help."

I gave him a grateful look. "Thanks for saving my life."

"No problem."

Officer Kane helped me back to the police car since I was feeling a little dizzy. He leaned me against the side of his car. "I am calling for an ambulance anyway. I think you need some medical attention." Kane pushed the talk button on his radio and called for an ambulance to come.

A few minutes later backup came and started to investigate the alley. I stood there waiting for the ambulance. My neck was really sore. Finally, the paramedics showed up and started attending to my neck. "Well it looks like you will definitely get some bruising and it will be darker and more painful tomorrow morning. Take some pain reliever when you wake up, it will help with the pain and also apply cool cloth to this area, no ice because that will be too much but that is all I can do."

I rubbed my neck. "Well it's enough. Thank you for helping me out."

I walked away from the ambulance and toward officer Kane. He was talking with another cop when I approached him. I tapped his shoulder. “So did you find anything? I forgot you went to look in the alley but with what happened I completely forgot."

Kane sighed, "Yes when I was down that alley I saw the body of a young man, it looked like he was stabbed in the chest."

"That sounds horrible; I was hoping that we could have saved him."

He sighed. "I wish we could have saved him too but right now all we can do is try to catch this bastard. So we are going to need you to come into the station so we could take some photos. We need them for evidence because the bruising is almost like a finger print so we can test it out on our suspects. We also need you to talk with a sketch artist."

I nodded my head too quickly, making my neck hurt. "Yes I will definitely come in. You can even take me in now if you want me too; I just want to get this over with."

"Well that sounds great. Do you want a ride or do you have your own car?"

"I have my own car, we can go get it anytime that you are ready."

Kane smiled. "Okay, good, we can probably leave soon. I will drive you to your car and then follow behind you, I don't want that guy to try and attack you again."

I look over to the back of Kane's police car. "What about my friend? Will someone take him home?"

"Before someone takes him home, I need to know if he happened to witness anything that happened in that alley."

I shake my head carefully. "No, he wandered ahead of me while I was trying to make out what was going on in the alley, and anyway, he is too drunk to even be a reliable witness if he did happen to see anything."

Kane nodded his head. "Well it looks like they are almost done over there. I will find someone to take him home, I just need an address."

I pulled out the receipt from the bar I was at earlier and wrote down the address using Kane's pen. I handed it to him and opened the car door while Kane went to find someone to take Brian home. Brian looked over at me and gave me a goofy smile. "Hey Sonny, buddy!!Where did you go? I couldn't find you. I was getting kinda lonely"

I laugh as I helped pull him out of the backseat. "Well now you found me but now it's time to go with this nice officer. He is going to take you home."

Brian looked at me with confusion on his face. "Really, buddy? Why can't I go with you?"

I pat his shoulder. "I have to go somewhere and I can't take you home."

He looked like he was thinking it over. Afterwards, he nodded his head as if he agreed. "Cool buddy, that officer seems really niiice. Maybe I’ll get some forget-about-the-boyfriend action; or maybe not."

I try not to laugh as Brian walks away with the officer holding onto his arm to keep him for falling over or walking in a different direction. Brian was so funny when he was drunk.

Once Kane gave the signal it was time to leave, I got into his car so he could take me to my car.

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thank you to all the people who wrote a review. I am so glad you already enjoy this story so far. Anyway here is another chapter that was edited by Michael and I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.

Two hours later, I pulled up into my parent’s long driveway as the cop car following me turned around and headed back to the station. I was safe after I got past the security gates but the officer must have wanted to make sure I made it to the house. I called my parents telling them what happened and that they had to make sure security was on alert. Once my car was parked in the garage, I entered the house and I am instantly surrounded my mom's arms. "Oh sweetie I was so worried about you." She pulls back and examines my neck. She looks on the verge of tears. "I can't believe I almost lost you tonight."

I smiled at my mom to try to calm her down. "It's okay mom I am fine now."

Tears started to fall from her eyes. "I know that, but I am still very worried, this guy is still out there. He has already murdered someone. He almost got you and he is still going to come after you because you witnessed it. What makes it worse is that you gave the police a sketch so now he has a bigger reason to come after you."

I pulled her into a hug to comfort her. "I know that mom. I had to give them the sketch; it was the right thing to do." I pulled back and looked at her. "Are you going to hound me to stay in the house because you know that I can't stop living my life. Plus, I have already agreed to have police protection."

She gave me a disapproving look, "I knew that I couldn't keep you in the house so I hired someone to watch over you. Just so you know, I don't have any issues with the police but I want someone who is more highly trained than a police officer."

She wrapped her arm around me and led me into the living room. Inside the living room stood a man dressed in a black suit with his hands behind his back. He had the most amazing blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes, just my type of man. I quickly looked away when I realize that I was staring so I looked at my mom. "Who is this guy?"

She took my hand and pulled me further into the room. "This is Will Horton and he will be your bodyguard until that man is caught and put in prison." Then she leaned in and whispered in my ear _, "I made sure that I found one who was gay also. That way he will protect you like he is supposed to and not be prejudiced against you."_

I pulled away and smiled at my mom. "Thank you for doing this mom and also for considering that." Stepping away from my mom I approached him and stuck out my hand, "Hi, I'm Sonny."

He grabbed it and shook it. "Nice to meet you, my name is Will as your mother has already said." When his hand touched mine I was instantly aroused. This man was so handsome and I just wanted to take him right then and there but I held back.

I pulled my hand away, breaking the connection. "It's nice to meet you. So how exactly will you be watching me? Will it be from a distance or would you be near me?"

Will brought his hand back so he could resume his position but I noticed that his hand was shaking a little, which I assumed was because of me. He cleared his throat, getting my attention. "Well I was thinking that I would stay nearby only because your attacker was able to get to you with a police officer not that far away from you."

I nodded my head and then cringed from the sharp pain. "Well I am glad that we agree on that. I have another question. Will you be staying here or at your own place?"

Will's eyes furrowed in confusion, "I don't know how that question is relevant, but I will be staying in the room next to yours. Your mother already has it ready for me."

I looked at my mom. "Wow that was fast."

She didn't even look sheepish. "Well I was worried about your safety. He will be in the room with the connecting door. This way if there is an emergency then he will be able to access your room faster."

I laughed. I really liked that idea. "Well the adrenaline and the trauma of what happened have made me really tired. I think I am going to head up to bed."

"Of course, dear, I didn't think about how tired you would feel." She pulled me into a tight hug. "I am so glad that you are safe and sound."

I smiled and squeezed her back. "I am glad too." I pulled away and kissed her cheek. "I will see you in the morning."

She nodded her head and stepped away from me. "You try and have a good night's sleep."

"I will mom."

I waved at her as I left the living room and headed upstairs with Will following me. "So how did you get into the job of being a bodyguard?"

He didn't answer at first and I was afraid that my plans were going to take longer because if he didn't talk while on the job then it was going to create problems. However, my fears were gone when he finally talked. "Well I was in the military for five-years before I finally left for my mom's sake. She always had trouble with me being overseas in the war. So when I had a good amount of money to keep me comfortable for a while, I finally left. Soon I realized that I was bored just sitting at home doing nothing. I then negotiated with my mom and she found this job a little bit easier to deal with because she gets to see me more often."

I smiled. "It's good that she cares so much and that you seem to love her just as much."

We get to the top of the stairs and I weave our way through the hallways. Will caught up with me so that he was walking right next to me. "I do love her. She is all I have left in this world."

I frowned. "You don't have a father?" Will was silent for a while and I looked over at him. He looked sad and I felt guilty for asking that question, "Oh I am so sorry. I shouldn't have asked such a personal question like that."

Will smirked and took a quick glance at me before he took his eyes away. "It's okay. You don't know what happened so I can't be offended by that question. He died when I was very young. He was the reason I became a soldier because he was a soldier too. He was there for years, people thought he was lucky but one day he wasn't so lucky. That is why I joined when I got out of high school. and that is also the reason why my mom asked me to leave it. She didn't want to lose me like she lost my father."

I stayed silent for a while, I was shocked at the honor that Will had. I never had that type of honor before and it made me think about my life so far.

When we finally reached my bedroom I had thought through everything and I didn't have anything in my life that I would be proud of when I was old and gray. I must have been standing there staring off into space. because Will had to snap his fingers in front of my face; "Are you okay? You are not having any lingering effects of what happened earlier… are you?"

I looked up into his eyes and shook my head, "No I'm okay I was just remembering my life so far."

Will nodded his head and looked around awkwardly. "I don't know what to do at this point. This is my first job since joining the agency and this is all new to me."

I laughed. "Well I have never had to have a bodyguard. We are just going to have to learn together." Will smiled and nodded again. He stood there for a moment longer in awkwardness before I decided to end it. "Well I am going to go into my bedroom now. You have a good night."

"You too… and if you need anything, I will be in that room." He pointed to the door that was a few feet away from mine.

"Okay I will. Goodnight." Before it could get awkward again I opened the door and walked in. As I closed the door, I stared into Will's eyes and winked just before the door was fully closed. I smiled at the memory of Will's shocked face. "This is going to be so much fun." I laughed as I got ready for bed.

**To be continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It got a little steamy at the end, didn’t it? Lol. Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to here from more of you. I love reviews and it’s the only thing that keeps me going every day. Lol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I am back with another chapter. I wanted thank everyone that reviewed my last chapter. It always brings a smile to my face every time I get an email telling me someone left a review.  
> Anyway thank you to Mike for editing this chapter. You did an amazing job. Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. There is a little more Brian and Sonny time.

The next day I woke up and my neck was in so much pain. It didn't take long for the memories from yesterday to flood my mind. I still couldn't believe that someone was going to try to kill me so he could get away with another murder. Slowly standing, I made it to the bathroom and pulled out the bottle of pain reliever and poured three out in my palm. Swallowing was going to be difficult for a while so I had to swallow each pill individually so that I wouldn't end up choking on them.

Today I planned to head over to Brian's apartment because I knew that he would be in pain today. Not just because he got drunk last night but because he was still upset about the breakup. I slowly put on my clothes because you don't realize how much you use part of your body until it hurts. Like I didn't realize how much neck muscles you use to put on clothes.

When I was finally dressed I went to my bedside table and picked up my wallet. As I was putting it in my pants I suddenly remembered that I had a bodyguard now. How could I have forgotten about that delicious man? Maybe the trauma of almost being strangled to death must have worn me out. Oh well, I remember him now and it was time for me to turn on my flirtatious side.

I stepped out of my room and there he was. Standing outside my door in the same black suit; I smiled at him and winked, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Since 7:00 this morning, I replaced the guy who was on the night shift."

So there was someone watching over me at night. I didn't think Will would stand outside my door all the time since he had to eat and sleep sometime during the day but I wasn’t sure. I smiled my best smile as I walked closer. "So what exactly are you going to do as my bodyguard?"

I saw Will swallow heavily but that was the only clue that told me I was affecting him. He scanned the hallway, probably to make sure there was no one around to attack me. When his eyes fell back on me I was composed again. "I am just going to follow you everywhere you go. If you are going somewhere I would suggest you have someone drive you around so that I can be available to protect you at all times."

Seeing that I wasn't going to get anywhere with him right now, I just nodded my head and stepped back. "Well I was going to go visit a friend of mine because he really needs a friend right now."

I turned to leave and I could feel and hear him follow behind me. This arrangement was going to be awkward for awhile, but I knew that in no time I wouldn't think about it anymore.

///////////

It was weird to have my parent's chauffer drive me to my friend’s apartment but Will suggested that it was the best thing to do right now so I complied. Once the car pulled up in front of Brian's apartment I had to wait while Will stepped out first and took a look around to make sure that nothing was suspicious. When he was done checking our surroundings he gestured for me to come out of the car.

As I stepped out, I purposely did it close to him and whispered, "You are making me hot with how thoroughly you are protecting me."

Will kept his eyes straight ahead but he did suck in a breath and stepped away from me. I smiled at him before I walked to Brian's apartment. Of course his apartment was on the top floor so I had to walk up a few flights of stairs. Once I reached his door, I knocked and waited for Brian to answer. Finally after a few more knocks and me threatening to come in there to dump a bucket of ice on him he opens the door for me. Brian's hair was sticking up all over the place and his eyes were swollen and blood shot. He leaned against the door frame and squinted at the light coming in through the hallway window. He frowned angrily at me, "Why are you bothering me Sonny? Don't you get that I need to rest?"

He was always cranky during a hangover, so I just pushed past him into the apartment. I didn't look to see if Will followed or not, but I was sure that he did. It didn't take long for Brian to understand that I wasn't going to leave so he went into the kitchen and brought out water bottles for the both of us. When he handed it to me he finally looked up and his eye shifted to look over my shoulder. He looked confused and turned his eyes on me, "Who is this guy?"

He pointed over to Will and I turned to look at him and winked, "He is my stalker."

When I looked back at Brian he looked shocked and tried to grab my arm, "Why did you bring a stalker here? They can be dangerous."

I laugh, "Wow Brian, I forgot how slow you are when you are hung over. I was just kidding. He isn't a stalker; he’s my bodyguard."

He relaxed for second before he tensed again, "Why do you need a bodyguard?"

I sighed. "Do you remember anything from last night?" When he shook his head I explained to him all that happened last night with the murderer.

After I was done, Brian was sitting on his couch and scowling at the floor. "You could have died and I wouldn't have been able to do anything about it. I am so sorry for not being a good friend last night."

"Why do you think you were being a bad friend last night?"

"Because I have been so focused on me and my breakup, I haven't been there for you. I know that I was being selfish." He rubbed his eyes and then looked at me apologetically, "I am so sorry."

I rubbed his shoulder, "You were not being selfish. I was there for you to help you get through this just like I know you would do for me."

He nods his head, "I guess you’re right, but I still feel guilty."

I knew that no matter what I said it wasn't going to make him feel better, so I just moved on to a different topic.

Brian and I talked like we normally did, but we both were aware of Will being in the same room. I don't know how long Brian and I talked before I noticed that Will was trying to subtly move from side to side. At first I had no idea what he was doing when I realized that he probably had to go to the bathroom. I gave Will a wicked smile, "You know that you can go to the bathroom if you need to. You won't be lacking in your duties if you were to leave for a minute to relieve yourself."

Will nodded at me before he practically ran for the bathroom. Once the door I was shut I looked over at Brian and he was looking at me curiously, "So what is the story with him?"

"I already told you."

He shook his head, "No, I mean about that look you just gave him. That wasn't a normal look someone gives their bodyguard. So, I am asking again. What is the story with him?"

I smiled, "I think that he looks delicious and I want to be with him, but he is serious about this job. Every time I flirt I can tell that it affects him somehow but he doesn't reveal much, so I am not sure if he is uncomfortable or if he is attracted to me as well."

"I don't know, but I think that just keep doing what you are doing and eventually you will get your answer."

"You’re right. I will let you know as soon as I know." I smiled at him.

He grinned back. "I am so glad that you know me so well." We both laugh at that but instantly stopped when Will steps out of the bathroom. He looks at us for a second, probably wondering why we were acting weird, before he moved back to his spot and resumed his position.

////////////////

(Will’s POV)

Later on that day, we finally made our way back to Sonny’s place and I was exhausted. It wasn’t from Sonny’s constant flirting but it seemed that whenever Sonny and Brian were together they couldn’t stop moving. First they went out to eat and then they went to a movie, which wasn’t that busy so it made my job easy. But the most nerve racking of all the places they went to was when they went to the local rock climbing business. The place was really busy and there would be times that I lost sight of Sonny. I almost had a heart attack, but then I caught sight of him again and that was when I stood next him the whole time, unless he was climbing a wall.

I walked behind Sonny with my back straight so that no one knew how tired I was. The walk up the stairs felt like it took forever but I knew that was all in my head. After the long walk up the stairs and down the hall we were finally at our bedrooms. My replacement was already standing by Sonny’s door and I was completely relieved.

Once Sonny was standing in front of his door, he turned around and gave me the same heated look he has been giving me all day. “Well it looks like you are off the clock until tomorrow morning. What are you going to do with yourself?”

I could tell that the question had more meaning to it but I ignored it and his look, “I was actually going to get some sleep. I haven’t done that much activity in a long time.” I nodded my head once at Sonny before turning around and going into my assigned room.

**To be continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you guys enjoy this chapter. There will be a lot more of a flirting Sonny in the next chapter. Well thank you for reading my story I and hope to get lots more reviews from you guys.


End file.
